Amputation of limbs can occur as a result of trauma or surgical intervention. Currently, despite its limitations, socket technology remains the standard of care for attachment and/or docking of exo-prosthetic devices to a residual amputated limb of a patient.
Recent clinical reviews of amputees with socket prosthetics have suggested that between 8 and 50% of amputees with socket prosthetics suffer from one or more dermatological pathologies that require temporary suspension of use of a prosthetic. The inability of these amputees to consistently use their prosthetics represents a significant decrease in their quality of life. In lower limb amputees, the limitations on usage of a prosthetic increase the susceptibility of the amputees to additional co-morbidities. Many pathologies related to current socket prosthetic designs possess interconnected biochemical and biomechanical cues.
High infection rates remain a major limitation of current prosthetic systems. A high infection rate is often associated with the lack of a skin seal at the skin-implant interface that provides an ideal direct path for opportunistic bacterial invasion to the stomal tissue and often results in sinus tract formation. This may subsequently result in deep infection, bone loss and implant removal. Because of the rapid evolution of antibiotic-resistant pathogens as well as the high incidence of methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus(MRSA) cases, these infections may not be treatable with conventional antibiotic therapy. Commonly, the outcome is device removal and further loss of limb tissue.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an inherently adaptable, modular percutaneous osseointegrated prosthetic implant system that permits formation of a seal at the implant-skin interface, reduces dermatological complications associated with socket prosthetics, improves proprioception, extends the periods during which an exo-prosthesis can be worn, and reduces energy expenditure of the amputee wearing the prosthetic, thereby improving the overall quality of life for the amputee.